nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Glosar de asigurări
Sursa Acceptare - Proces de acceptare a unui anumit tip de card de catre un comerciant sau de catre un terminal automat. Accident - Un eveniment imprevizibil, independent de vointa Asiguratului, care cauzeaza vatamari corporale, datorita actiunii bruste asupra organismului a unor factori externi fizici (mecanici, termici, electrici, etc.) sau chimici, cu exceptia infectiilor (virale, bacteriene, fungice etc.). Un eveniment brusc, extern organismului Asiguratului, neprevazut si neintentionat care a provocat instantaneu Asiguratului o leziune identificabila de catre un medic la locul si momentul producerii. Acoperire - Protectia obtinuta prin incheierea unei asigurari Actionar semnificativ - Persoana fizica sau juridica care, nemijlocit si singura ori prin intermediul sau in legatura cu alte persoane fizice sau juridice, actionand in mod concertat, exercita drepturi aferente unor actiuni care, cumulate, fie ar reprezenta cel putin 5 % din capitalul social al societatii de asigurari, fie i-ar conferi cel putin 5 % din totalul drepturilor de vot in adunarea generala, sau care dau posibilitatea sa exercite o influenta semnificativa asupra conducerii societatii de asigurare in care au pozitia semnificativa Activitati cu risc major - acele activitati care, prin caracteristicile lor, antreneaza un risc major pentru aparitia unei cereri de despagubire; aceste activitati pot fi, in intelesul prezentelor conditii de asigurare: sporturi care implica zborul (altul decat cel in calitate de pasager), sporturi acvatice (cu motor), alpinism, scufundari acvatice. Activul net personal - reprezinta suma acumulata in contul unui participant, egala cu numarul de unitati de fond detinute de acesta, inmultite cu valoarea la zi a unei unitati de fond Activul net total al unui fond de pensii - reprezinta valoarea care se obtine prin deducerea valorii obligatiilor fondului din valoarea activelor acestuia la o anumita data Agent de asigurare - Persoana fizica sau juridical abilitata, in baza autorizarii asiguratorului, sa negocieze sau sa incheie, in numele si in contul Asiguratorului, contracte de asigurare cu tertii. Agentie de turism - Unitatea specializata care ofera si vinde pachete de servicii turistice sau componente ale acestora. Alunecare de teren - Miscare lina a terenului, fara a intampina rezistenta, in urma unor miscari tectonice sau a eroziunii naturale. Amortizare - Reducerea valorii activelor prin utilizarea si uzura lor An agricol - Perioada de la insamantat / plantat pana la recoltare. An de asigurare - Perioada dintre doua aniversari consecutive ale contractului de asigurare. Aniversarea politei - Fiecare aniversare a datei incheierii contractului de asigurare Antecontract - Conventia prin care una din parti sau ambele parti se obliga sa incheie in viitor un anumit contract al carui continut esential este determinat in prezent. Este deci un acord de vointa prealabil perfectarii altui contract, acord ce are ca obiect asumarea obligatiei de a face, adica de a perfecta ulterior contractul promis, in conditiile convenite prin respectivul acord prealabil. Anuitate - Suma de bani platita anual, o anumita perioada de timp de catre debitor, pentru rambursarea unei sume de bani. Anuitatile pot fi anticipate (la inceputul perioadei: luna, trimestru, semestru, an) sau posticipate (plata are loc la sfarsitul perioadei: luna, trimestru, semestru, an). Apa de conducta - Apa scursa din instalatiile de apa in urma unor avarii accidentale la acestea sau operatia de daramare ori evacuare in urma scurgerii apei. Prin instalatii de apa se inteleg urmatoarele: conducte de alimentare cu apa, dotari legate de reteaua de conducte (obiecte sanitare, armaturi etc.), instalatii de incalzire cu apa calda sau abur, instalatii de climatizare si instalatii de stingere a incendiilor. Arhiva Electronica de Garantii Reale Mobiliare - Baza de date la nivel national care asigura inscrierea si accesul la informatiile inscrise cu privire la avizele de garantie. Asigurare - Contractul de asigurare, reglementat de Polita, de Cererea-chestionar si Conditiile de asigurare, de Specificatie si de orice alt act aditional atasat contractului de asigurare. Asigurare de viata - Un contract de asigurare prin care beneficiarul asigurari primeste o suma specificata (suma asigurata) in urma decesului asiguratului. Asigurare tip "toate riscurile" - O acoperire ce nu se limiteaza doar la evenimente asigurate indicate expres (asa cum este cazul la polita clasica), fiind despagubite orice tip de daune - distrugeri si avarieri produse din orice cauza, cu exceptia celor indicate in mod expres ca fiind excluse. Asigurat - Persoana a carei viata constituie obiectul asigurarii. Asigurator - Compania de asigurari - AVIVA Asigurari de Viata S.A. ATM - Automatic Teller Machine - bancomat sau terminal automat, care ofera posibilitatea clientilor de a retrage numerar de pe un card si de a efectua anumite tranzactii bancare prin intermediul cardului. Este important de stiut ca multe banci percep comision pentru tranzactii atunci cand se foloseste ATM-ul unei alte banci. Autentificare - Proces menit sa securizeze tranzactiile, prin care, destinatarul unui mesaj referitor la o plata poate verifica daca mesajul este real, daca a fost primit in forma in care a fost trimis si daca provine din sursa mentionata. Autorizare - Proces prin care solicitarea de efectuare a unei tranzactii este aprobata sau respinsa. Decizia de a aproba sau a refuza o tranzactie este luata de catre banca emitenta sau de catre o terta parte actionand in numele emitentului. Avalansa de zapada - Masa de zapada care se desprinde de pe coasta unui munte si aluneca spre vale. Banca acceptatoare - Institutie sau furnizor de servicii partener care primeste informatii referitoare la o tranzactie pe card de la un comerciant sau un alt acceptator de carduri si trimite informatiile mai departe intr-un sistem de plati. Banca emitenta - Institutie partenera care emite carduri catre persoane fizice sau juridice, gestioneaza conturile de card, autorizeaza tranzactii si garanteaza plata catre acceptatori, pentru tranzactiile valide. Beneficiar - Persoana indreptatita sau desemnata in contractul de asigurare sa incaseze sumele cuvenite cazul producerii unui eveniment asigurat. Beneficiar garantie - Subiectul caruia ii este platita despagubirea, respectiv banca emitenta a scrisorii de garantie bancara, careia ii sunt cesionate toate drepturile decurgand din contractul de asigurare. Birou - Organizatia profesionala care este membra a Consiliului Birourilor si care a fost constituita conform Recomandarii nr.5. Birou de asistenta - Biroul care este autorizat sa gestioneze si sa regularizeze o reclamatie. Birou de carte funciara - Compartiment auxiliar al judecatoriei, care are ca obiect de activitate inscrierea in cartea funciara a actelor si faptelor juridice referitoare la imobile. Birou emitent - Biroul - birou platitor - (si/sau un membru al acestui Birou) sub autorizarea caruia a fost eliberat un certificat de asigurare si care este raspunzator pentru indeplinirea obligatiilor Biroului gestionar, in conformitate cu prevederile Conventiei Tip Interbirouri. Birou gestionar - Biroul (si/sau un membru al acelui Birou care actioneaza sub autorizarea acestuia) care are raspunderea, in tara sa proprie, pentru gestionarea si regularizarea daunelor in conformitate cu prevederile Conventiei Interbirouri si legislatiei nationale. Biroul de credit - Institutie privata, avand ca actionari bancile comerciale care au intocmit o baza de date administrata de acesta si care cuprinde informatii legate de creditele contractate de persoane fizice; informatiile sunt utilizate de catre banci la analiza dosarelor de credit pentru a vedea comportamentul financiar al potentialilor clienti. Boala - Orice afectiune sau suferinta care a fost diagnosticata prin examinare directa de catre un medic, probata prin rapoarte clinice, radiologice, histologice sau de laborator, rapoartele in cauza fiind acceptate de Asigurator. Boala profesionala - Afectiunea care se produce ca urmare a exercitarii unei meserii sau profesii, cauzata de factori nocivi fizici, chimici sau biologici, caracteristici locului de munca, precum si de suprasolicitarea diferitelor organe sau sisteme ale organismului in procesul de munca. Bolile profesionale - In sensul Legii protectiei muncii 90/1996 si a Normei Metodologice privind declararea, cercetarea si evidenta accidentelor de munca si a imbolnavirilor profesional din 10.09.1996 sunt afectiunile care se produc ca urmare a exercitarii unei meserii sau a unei profesiuni, cauzate de factori nocivi fizici, chimici sau biologici, caracteristici locului de munca, precum si de suprasolicitarea diferitelor organe sau sisteme ale organismului, în procesul de munca. Bolile profesionale, ale caror cercetare, declarare si evidenta sunt obligatorii, sunt cele prevazute in anexele la Norma Metodologica mentionata mai sus. Bonificatii - Reduceri ale primelor de asigurare, in anumite conditii. BUBOR - Rata medie a dobanzii pentru imprumuturile acordate pe piata interbancara; rata dobanzii percepute de o banca pentru creditele acordate este intotdeauna mai mare decat BUBOR, intrucat din suma incasata banca trebuie sa acopere costul resurselor obtinute din credite pe piata interbancara. Bunuri gata de functionare - Bunurile sunt considerate ca fiind gata de functionare de indata ce procesul normal de functionare poate sa inceapa sau a inceput - daca se cere, dupa ce au fost supuse cu succes unei testari functionale Cadastru - Forma de inventar funciar alcatuit dintr-un registru public (registru cadastral) si din planuri care cuprind date tehnico-economice privitoare la toate imobilele situate pe teritoriul unei localitati. Serveste la identificarea si evidentierea imobilelor pe categorii de folosinta, la stabilirea impozitelor si la intocmirea la zi a cartii funciare. Vezi Legea nr. 7/1996 a cadastrului si a publicitatii imobiliare, care a abrogat, printre altele, Decretul-Lege nr.115/1938 pentru unificarea dispozitiilor privitoare la cartile funciare. Caine agresiv - Orice caine care, fara sa fie provocat, musca sau ataca persoane ori animale domestice in locurile publice sau private precum si orice caine care participa la lupte intre caini sau care a fost antrenat in acest scop. Caini periculosi - Cainii apartinand anumitor rase stabilite de legislatia in vigoare. Calator - Persoana aflata in mijlocul de transport al Asiguratului posesoare a unui bilet sau a unei legitimatii de calatorie valabila, precum si persoana aflata in incinta sau spatiile special amenajate pentru prestatia de transport (autogari, statii etc.), in scopul efectuarii sau la terminarea calatoriilor. Card bancar - Card de plastic care permite titularului obtinerea de numerar de la automate bancare (ATM-uri) si achizitionarea de bunuri si servicii cu plata in sistem electronic la POS in supermarket-uri, magazine, statii de benzinarie precum si diverse plati sau transferuri electronice de la ATM-urile bancii emitente. Card business - Card destinat companiilor, utilizat pentru efectuarea de cheltuieli in interes de serviciu; pe card figureaza atat numele posesorului, cat si al companiei angajatoare. Card contrafacut - Card realizat fraudulos, care contine marcile organizatiilor de plata imprimate, care poate aparea ca un card autentic, dar care are date de cont sau identificare false; cardurile autentice, care au fost ulterior modificate sau alterate. Card corporate - Card emis de catre marile companii, pentru a le permite angajatilor acestora sa efectueze cheltuieli in interes de serviciu, de cele mai multe ori pentru a plati cheltuielile de transport.Pe card apare atat numele posesorului, cat si al companiei angajatoare. Card de credit - Card de plata ce indica faptul ca detinatorului i-a fost deschisa o linie de credit care ii permite sa dobandeasca bunuri, servicii sau numerar in limita unui plafon stabilit in prealabil. Specific acestui tip de card este faptul ca titularul poate sa efectueze plati chiar daca nu are disponibilitati in contul sau. Card de debit - Card ce permite efectuarea tranzactiilor in limita disponibilului din contul de card. Este alimentat cu numerar (bani) chiar de catre detinatorul de card sau angajatorul sau(in cazul platii salariilor pe card) Carte funciara - Inscris oficial reprezentand unitatea de baza in sistemul de publicitate imobiliara in cadrul caruia evidenta se tine pe imobile si nu pe proprietari. C.F se intocmeste in mod distinct pentru fiecare imobil si cuprinde mentiuni despre toate actele translative sau constitutive de drepturi in privinta imobilului respectiv. Se intocmeste si se numeroteaza pe localitati. Categorie de folosinta a terenului - caracterizare codificata din punct de vedere al destinatiei terenului in functie de scopul pentru care este utilizat (agricol, silvic, constructii, cai de comunicatii, exploatare miniera, etc. Cautiune - Contract prin care o persoana numita fidejusor se obliga fata de creditorul altei persoane sa execute obligatia celui pentru care garanteaza, daca acesta nu o va executa. Centrala Riscurilor Bancare - Centru de intermediere care gestioneaza in numele BNR informatia de risc bancar si informatia despre fraudele cu carduri. Certificat de Asigurare - Document emis pentru a oferi dovada existentei asigurarii. Certificat de urbanism - Actul administrativ emis de autoritatile administratiei publice locale prin care se fac cunoscute solicitantului elementele care caracterizeaza regimul juridic, economic si tehnic al unui imobil stabilite prin evidentele existente si documentatiile de urbanism si amenajarea teritoriului existente aprobate. Prin certficatul de urbanism se evidentiaza potentialul unui imobil, respectiv gradul de constructibilitate al acestuia, în conformitate cu prevederile documentatiilor de urbanism si amenajarii aprobate. Cesiunea - Dreptul Contractantului de a obtine credite bancare, garantand cu contractul de asigurare. Charge back - Procedura specifica, prin care o banca emitenta poate reclama valoarea partiala sau integrala a unei tranzactii de la acceptator; se foloseste atunci cand o tranzactie efectuata este contestata de catre posesorul de card, pentru motive care justifica returnarea banilor. Charge card - Un card de plata pentru care toate tranzactiile efectuate pe o anumita perioada de timp (de obicei o luna) sunt raportate pe un singur document, posesorul cardului achita, la finalul perioadei, toate tranzactiile respective, pe baza documentului primit. Cheltuieli de livrare - Cheltuielile de livrare includ costurile necesare pentru impachetare si ambalare, transport, instalare, punere in functiune, taxe si impozite. Cheltuieli de repatriere - Cheltuielile efectuate de turist dupa intreruperea de catre asigurat a derularii contractului de comercializare a pachetului de servicii turistice, pentru ca turistul sa se poata intoarce la punctul originar de plecare din Romania, in conditii de confort si pret similare celor contractate. Cheltuieli in legatura cu curatarea locului in caz de dauna - Tariful de piata pentru executarea acestui tip de lucrari. Cheltuieli medicale - Cheltuieli suportate de calator in urma unui accident de transport care au o legatura cauzala cu acesta, efectuate pentru: examen medical, spitalizare, tratament ambulatoriu, medicamente si pansamente prescrise de medic, radioterapie, terapie termica sau fototerapie, diagnostic radiografic, operatii (inclusiv costurile legate de acestea), etc. Cheltuieli tehnologice - Cheltuielile directe de productie aferente productiei asigurate. Chip card - Card ce are inclus un circuit integrat sau un chip si care este in masura sa proceseze atat tranzactii bazate pe chip, cat si tranzactii bazate pe banda magnetica. Chip cardurile ofera, un nivel ridicat de securizare. Cifra de afaceri - Valoarea monetara a muncii depuse sau a bunurilor vandute intr-o anumita perioada de timp. Cifra de afaceri reflecta nivelul de activitate dintr-o firma si poate fi folosita ca unitate de expunere (de exemplu asigurarea de raspundere civila a producatorului). Cirrus - Program international de utilizare in comun a unei retele de bancomate; este detinut de MasterCard si operat de Cirrus System Incorporate. Reteaua de bancomate Cirrus permite posesorilor de carduri accesul la numerar, la nivel international. Clearing - Sistem de plata prin compensare, fara numerar. Co-branded - Card emis de o banca impreuna cu o societate comerciala si care poarta marcile ambelor organizatii, cardurile co-branded sunt orientate catre baza de clienti a unui anumit comerciant, furnizor de servicii sau a unei alte organizatii comerciale. Codebitor - Participant la credit, ale carui venituri sunt luate in considerare, alaturi de cele ale solicitantului de credit pentru obtinerea unei sume mai mari. Codificare cadastrala - operatiunea prin care se atribuie numere identificatoare (coduri) de recunoastere unica a corpurilor de proprietate in raport cu proprietarul. Coliziune cu autovehicule - Impact nemijlocit al autovehiculelor cu bunurile asigurate. Comercianti - Denumire generica pentru magazine, persoane, firme sau corporatii care semneaza cu bancile acorduri in vederea acceptarii la plata a cardurilor de plata (de debit si/sau de credit). Comert electronic (e-commerce) - Mod de a conduce activitatile de comert folosind mijloace digitale; include folosirea Internetului, a televiziunii interactive sau a terminalelor mobile. Comision administrare / gestiune credit - Serviciile si operatiunile pe care banca le realizeaza pe durata creditului sunt comisionate cu o suma din valoarea creditului. Este calculat procentual la soldul creditului si plătibil o data pe an la aniversarea creditului. Comisionar - Persoana juridica, careia in baza unui contract de comision incheiat cu Asiguratul i se predau in sistem de custodie, marfurile prevazute in contractul de comision. Comision de acordare - Calculat procentual la valoarea creditului plătibil de către împrumutat la data primei trageri. Comision de analiza / instrumentare - Perceput o singura data pentru analiza dosarului. Comision de intarziere la plata - Se aplica in cazul in care titularul de credit nu achita rata la data scadenta. Comision de rambursare anticipata - Plata in avans a debitului mai devreme decat termenul contractual. Este calculat procentual la suma rambursată în avans şi plătibil la data rambursării sumei în avans. Comision de risc - Calculat la suma creditului la data acordarii, datorita cresterii volumului de credite. Comision neutilizare credit - Se percepe asupra acelei parti a creditului ce nu a fost trasa. Comision retragere numerar - In cazul in care suma creditului se retrage cash. Comision schimbare scadenta - Se percepe in cazul in care titularul creditului schimba data de scadenta a ratei creditului stabilita de catre banca. Companie - Societatea comerciala, constituita in una din formele prevazute de Legea 31/1990, regia autonoma, societatea non-profit, incluzand si toate filialele sau sucursalele acestora. Concesiune - Operatie juridica avand ca finalitate punerea in valoare a unor activitati economice, servicii publice, unitati de productie ale unor regii autonome si terenuri proprietate de stat. Conditiile USER (Uniunea Societatilor de Expeditii din Romania) - Conditiile generale care reglementeaza activitatea caselor de expeditii din Romania. Conditii medicale pre-existente - Orice boala sau leziune care: - a fost diagnosticata de un medic sau a necesitat tratament medical (inclusiv prescrierea de medicamente) inainte de intrarea in vigoare a prezentului contract ; - s-a manifestat prin simptome sau semne - consemnate de o autoritate medicala legala sau probate cu martori - anterior intrarii in vigoare a prezentului contract, motiv pentru care o persoana normala si prudenta ar fi apelat la consult sau tratament medical. Cont bancar - Aranjament de depunere si pastrare a banilor intr-o banca. Cont curent - Cont destinat operatiunilor curente de incasari si plati. Cont de card - Cont deschis prin contractul de card si in anumite situatii(carduri de credit) ofera posibilitatea obtinerii unei descoperiri de cont de la nivelul unui venit mediu lunar pana la 5-6 venituri lunare. Contractant - Persoana fizica sau juridica, alta decit Asiguratul, care semneaza cu ASTRA S.A. Polita de asigurare, obligindu-se sa plateasca prima de asigurare si sa respecte obligatiile care ii revin prin contract. Notiunea de Contractant se identifica cu notiunea de Asigurat atunci cind este vorba de una si aceeasi persoana, caz in care se foloseste termenul de Asigurat. Contract de achizitie publica - Contract incheiat in forma scrisa, intre autoritatea contractanta si contractant si avand ca obiect furnizarea de bunuri, prestarea de servicii sau executia de lucrari de constructii. Contract de asigurare - Polita de asigurare, Conditiile generale si/sau speciale de asigurare, precum si anexele la Polita (Cererea de asigurare, Raportul inspectiei de risc, Specificatia, Fisele tehnologice, alte acte sau documente aditionale). Contract de comision - Contract comercial prin care Asiguratul (comitentul) preda Comisionarului spre comercializare (distributie) in sistem de custodie, marfa stabilita in prin contract. Contract de comodat - Contract prin care o persoana numita comodant, remite, spre folosinta temporara, unei alte persoane numita comodatar, un lucru cu obligatia pentru acesta din urma de al restitui in natura, in individualitatea sa. Contract de donatie - Contract solemn, unilateral si cu titlu gratuit prin care una din parti, numita donator, isi micsoreaza actual si revocabil, cu intentie liberala, patrimoniul sau cu un drept (real sau de creanta), marind corespunzator patrimoniul celeilalte parti, numita donatar, cu acelasi drept, fara a urmari sa primeasca ceva in schimb. Contract de intretinere - Contract in virtutea careia una din parti numita intretinut instraineaza un bun sau plateste o suma de bani (numita capital) celeilalte parti, numita intretinator, care se obliga in schimb, sa-i asigure intretinerea (adica toate cele necesare traiului), pe durata intregii sale vieti, iar la deces sa o inmormanteze dupa datina. Contract de locatiune - Contractul in virtutea caruia o persoana numita locator se obliga sa asigure altei persoane numita locatar folosinta integrala sau partiala a unui lucru sau prestarea unui serviciu pe o durata de timp determinata, in schimbul unui pret corespunzator. Contract de management - Acordul de vointa dintre o persoana juridica ce desfasoara o activitate economica, in calitate de proprietar, si un manager caruia ii este incredintata organizarea, gestionarea si conducerea activitatii proprietarului in baza unor obiective si criterii de performanta cuantificabile, in schimbul unei plati si incheiat conform normelor legale in vigoare. Contract de mandat - Contract in virtutea caruia o persoana numita mandatar se obliga sa faca ceva pe seama altei persoane, numita mandant, de la care a primit o imputernicire in acest scop. Contract de renta viagera - contract prin efectul caruia o persoana numita credirentier, instraineaza un bun sau plateste o suma de bani (numita capital) catre o alta persoana numita debirentier, care se obliga, in schimb, sa efectueze in favoarea celei dintai o prestatie periodica in bani, numita renta viagera, pana la decesul acesteia. Contract de schimb - Contract prin care partile, numita copermutanti, dau fiecare celeilalte un lucru pentru altul. Contract de sublocatiune - Acord de vointe in temeiul caruia locatarul care a dobandit folosinta temporara a unui bun pe baza unui contract de locatiune subinchiriaza acel bun unui tert (sublocatar) care se obliga sa plateasca chirie. Contract de transport de marfuri pe calea ferata - Conventia incheiata intre un client si Asigurat pentru deplasarea in spatiu a marfurilor, contra unui pret, in conditiile Regulamentului de transport aplicabil. Contract redus - Contractul de asigurare dupa reducerea sa. Contractul de calatorie (contractul de comercializare a pachetului de servicii turistice) - Acordul de vointa dintre asigurat si turist, care are ca obiect cumpararea unui pachet de servicii turistice de catre turist si eliberarea documentelor de plata si a documentelor de calatorie de catre asigurat. Convalescenta - Perioada imediat urmatoare unei spitalizari in care Asiguratul se afla intr-o stare de recuperare fizica si psihica. Conventia "CMR" - Reprezinta "Conventia privind contractul pentru transportul international de marfuri pe sosele", la care Romania este parte. Corp cladire - parte componenta a unei cladiri, delimitata dupa urmatoarele criterii: -> sistemul arhitectonic si constructiv determinat de fatade si materialele de constructie a peretilor exteriori; -> intrarea separata in cladire; -> independenta si regimul diferit de inaltime fata de alte cladiri alaturate Crater - Bazin asemanator unei gropi la suprafata pamintului si care este rezultatul eroziunii si eruptiei de petrol, gaze sau curgerii abundente de apa. Credit imobiliar - Credit acordat pe termen mediu sau lung pentru achizitii, amenajari sau reparatii de bunuri imobiliare cu destinatie de locuinta, efectuate fie de investitori (persoane fizice sau juridice), fie de promotori imobiliari (persoane juridice specializate). In functie de initiatorii proiectelor si de beneficiarii creditelor, creditele pentru bunuri imobiliare pot fi: credite investitor, credite promotor. Credit ipotecar - Reprezinta unul din cele mai importante tipuri de credite, fiind o modalitate principala de sprijinire si implicit de dezvoltare a proprietatii imobiliare. Sunt doua tipuri de credit ipotecar: credit ipotecar cu dobanda fixa si credit ipotecar cu dobanda variabila. Contractul de credit ipotecar prevede mai multe clauze, cele mai importante fiind: 1. proprietatea care serveste drept garantie a rambursarii; 2. conditii de remunerare a capitalului - dobanda; 3. termenele/scadentele de rambursare 4. circumstantele in care datorita nerespectarii clauzelor contractuale debitorul isi poate pierde proprietatea. Credit personal - Credit acordat de catre o banca pe baza increderii in solvabilitatea debitorului; nu se solicita alte garantii reale. Credit scoring - Modalitatea prin care o banca emitenta poate evalua bonitatea unui potential posesor de card. Creditul bancar - Reprezinta imprumutul dat in bani de catre banci persoanelor juridice si fizice. Creditul comercial - Este imprumutul dat in bani persoanelor fizice si reprezinta o plata in rate a pretului acordata de catre Asigurat (furnizor de marfuri, vanzator), ca o facilitate, clientilor, in baza contractului de vanzare-cumparare incheiat intre ei. Creditul punte - Imprumut pe termen scurt ce poate fi acordat acelor clienti eligibili pentru un credit ipotecar, care nu dispun pe moment de suma de bani necesara pentru a constitui avansul la achizitionarea imobilului, dar au o proprietate imobiliara (apartament sau casa) pe care intentioneaza sa o vanda pentru a constitui avansul. Cuantumul garantiei (pentru societatile comerciale care sunt proprietare de nave) - Valoare ce se stabileste in functie de numarul de nave aflate in managementul propriu, insumat cu numarul de nave avand la bord personal navigant roman, aflate sub diverse contracte de operare cu persoane fizice sau juridice straine. Cuantumul prejudiciului - Reprezinta contravaloarea raspunderilor, costurile si cheltuielile in sarcina Asiguratului rezultate in urma producerii unui eveniment asigurat. Culpa - Vinovatia Asiguratului, manifestata sub forma imprudentei sau neglijentei, care a cauzat un prejudiciu unei terte persoane. Curieri - Persoanele din serviciul asiguratului in varsta de cel putin 21 ani si indeplinind conditiile prevazute de lege pentru gestionari, efectuand transportul valorilor, respectiv transportand valori in exercitarea atributiilor lor de casieri, curieri, incasatori, gestionri, achizitori, etc. Cutremur de pamant - Miscare seismica brusca a scoartei terestre, orizontala, verticala sau de torsiune, datorata unui dezechilibru fizic produs in interiorul acesteia, avand origine vulcanica, tectonica sau de prabusire. Data inceperii asigurarii - Data la care intra in vigoare contractul de asigurare. Data normala de includere in grupul desemnat - Cea dintai data la care un Asigurat satisface conditiile de eligibilitate ale contractului. Datorie neta - Valoarea totala a creditelor, inclusiv dobanzile aferente, din care se scad, dupa caz, urmatoarele: sumele (avansurile) achitate de clienti; garantiile lichide: depozite constituite la banci, scrisori de garantie bancara etc.; alte lichiditati puse la dispozitia creditorului pentru garantarea rambursarii creditului. Dauna - Prejudicial material ori financiar aparut in urma producerii riscului asigurat. Dauna (paguba) partiala - Avarierea sau furtul unor parti componente ale bunurilor asigurate, astfel incat readucerea in starea dinaintea producerii evenimentului asigurat poate fi facuta prin repararea, reconditionarea sau inlocuirea unor parti componente. Dauna (paguba) totala - Furtul sau avarierea bunurilor asigurate intr-un asemenea grad incat refacerea prin repararea, inlocuirea ori reconditionarea partilor sau pieselor componente nu mai este posibila ori costul acestora ar depasi 85 % din suma asigurata. Debitare directa - Incasarea automata la scadente, a sumelor datorate pentru un credit, dintr-un cont curent conform unui acord prealabil. Debitor - Persoana fizica sau juridica care a primit o suma de bani sau alte valori de la creditor, si care are obligatia de a le restitui la un anumit termen, stabilit de comun acord intre parti. Debitul - Sumele achitate si/sau cheltuielile de repatriere. in cazul in care plata de catre turist a serviciilor contractate cu agentia de turism a fost facuta in lei, debitul se actualizeaza in functie de rata inflatiei Decesul - Inregistrat ca urmare a unui accident de autovehicul presupune decesul persoanei aflate sub incidenta asigurarii imediat sau dupa un interval de timp de cel mult 1 an de la data accidentului si este confirmat, in baza unui certificat medico-legal, ca fiind datorat accidentului suferit. Decontare - Plata fara numerar, procesul prin care se realizeaza un schimb de fonduri intre institutiile financiare partenere, pentru a acoperi valoarea tranzactiilor monetare si a taxelor aferente, derulate si autorizate intr-un interval de o zi. Descoperire de cont - Facilitate de creditare acordata de catre o banca clientului sau si care consta in posibilitatea retragerii din cont a unei sume mai mari decat cea existenta. Se mai numeste overdraft. Despagubire - Suma platita de Asigurator, dupa caz, Asiguratului sau Beneficiarului asigurarii, pentru daunele produse in urma manifestarii riscurilor asigurate. Diagnosticare - Identificarea clara a naturii si identitatii bolii, prin analizarea simptomelor si evolutiei bolii in cauza, precum si prin analizarea rezultatelor analizelor de laborator sau bioptice; diagnosticarea se va realiza intr-un spital autorizat de catre un medic specialist, astfel incat acest diagnostic sa poata fi recunoscut si agreat de catre autoritatile medicale romane Dobanda anuala efectiva (DAE) - Dobanda anuala efectiva calculata si mentionata in cazul creditelor de consum si include costurile suportate de consumator in cazul contractarii unui credit. Mai exact ceea ce trebuie platit in plus fata de dobanda creditului: dobanda anuala, costul aferent asigurarii, comision analiza dosar. Dobanda anuala efectiva nu se foloseste pentru calculul ratelor unui credit, ci serveste ca termen de comparatie intre diversele oferte de credit. Documente de transport - Scrisoare de trasura sau alte documente asemanatoare. Document FIATA - Document instituit de FIATA (Asociatia Internationala a Caselor de Expeditii) si emis de Uniunea Societatilor de Expeditie din Romania pentru uzul expeditorilor internationali de marfuri.in cazul organizarii unui transport international de marfuri sub acoperirea unui document FIATA. Drum public - Durata efectiva de acoperire - Intervalul zilnic orar in care Asiguratul beneficiaza de prestatiile garantate prin contractul de asigurare. Embosat - Datele de identificare sunt inscriptionate in relief ceea ce permite efectuarea de tranzactii atat in mediul electronic (ATM, POS) cat si in mediul manual (Internet, mail order, telephone order sau Imprinter). Eroarea - Reprezinta fapta Asiguratului, savarsita personal de persoana fizica sau prepusii sai in cazul societatii civile profesionale, ca urmare a unei false reprezentari asupra unei situatii de fapt sau de drept. EURIBOR - Abreviere pentru sintagma Euro Interbank Offered Rate. Termenul defineste o rata a dobanzii Euro-denominata, practicata in relatiile interbancare de catre marile banci pentru imprumuturile in euro. Eveniment asigurat - Riscul asigurat, definit in conditiile contractuale din producerea caruia au rezultat daune asupra interesului asigurat; manifestarea actului de imprudenta sau neglijenta, comis de Asigurat sau de prepusii acestuia in perioada asigurata, care a cauzat prejudicii unui tert. Eveniment neprevazut - Se considera ca un eveniment este neprevazut, daca Asiguratul sau reprezentantii sai nu au putut sa-l prevada la timp, inainte de producerea lui. Excedent - Suma care poate fi acordata suplimentar de Asigurator Beneficiarului sau Contractantului asigurarii reprezentand participarea la beneficiile realizate prin investirea rezervelor. Explozie - Eliberarea brusca de energie provocata de tendinta unor gaze sau a aburilor de a se dilata. Explozia unui rezervor (cazan, conducta, s.a.m.d.) poate fi considerata ca atare numai daca peretii acestuia sunt fisurati in asa masura, incat are loc o echilibrare brusca a presiunii din interiorul si din exteriorul rezervorului sau: evacuare brusca, accidentala, necontrolata si continua de fluide si substante la nivelul suprafetei pamintului sau fundului apei, urmata de curgere continua si necontrolata si datorata presiunii subterane. Extras de carte funciara - La data semnarii contractului de vanzare-cumparare, vanzatorul trebuie sa prezinte un extras de carte funciara de informare in care se evidentiaza situatia la zi a imobilului respectiv (sarcini, ipoteci, etc). Cartea funciara ramane blocata un interval de 5 zile, timp in care nu este posibila realizarea altei tranzactii care ar avea ca obiect, acelasi imobil. Notarul public care va autentifica contractul de vanzare-cumparare are obligatia de a verifica actele de proprietate cu privire la imobilul care va face obiectul contractului, iar anterior semnarii contractului de vanzare-cumparare, acesta va solicita Agentiei Nationale de Cadastru si Publicitate Imobiliara- Biroul de Carte Funciara din circumscriptia unde este situat imobilul, extrasul de carte funciara de autentificare, document ce va prezenta toate elementele de identificare ale respectivei proprietati inclusiv, tituarul dreptului de proprietate, si aspectele legate de situatia juridica a imobilului si anume eventualele ipoteci, privilegii si interdictii , litigii care ar afecta imobilul. Extrasul de carte funciara confera caracter de legalitate informatiilor atestate, ca fiind conforme cu situatia de drept si de fapt a imobilului. Prin solicitarea adresata de notar catre Agentiei Nationale de Cadastru si Publicitate Imobiliara- Biroul de Carte Funciara din circumscriptia unde este situat imobilul pentru eliberarea extrasului de carte funciara de autentificare, notarul blocheaza emiterea unui alt extras de carte funciara de autentificare pe durata de valabilitate a extrasului obtinut de catre acesta ( 5 zile in prezent), astfel devenind imposibila realizarea unei noi tranzactii cu privire la acelasi imobil. Extras de cont - Document bancar eliberat clientilor, in care sunt evidentiate toate operatiunile de incasari si plati efectuate intr-o anumita perioada, prin conturile deschise de clienti la banca. Falimentul - Procedura judiciara de executare silita a bunurilor din averea asiguratului, in scopul acoperirii datoriilor comerciale ale acestuia. Fondul cinegetic al Romaniei - Se compune din unitati de gospodarie cinegetica, denumite fonduri de vanatoare, constituite pe toate categoriile de teren, indiferent de proprietar si astfel delimitate, incat sa asigure o cat mai mare stabilitate vanatului in cuprinsul acestora. Fondul de plasamente financiare - Fondul Asiguratului, format din partea de investitii alocata din prima de asigurare, si a carui valoare creste anual in functie de dobanda obtinuta de catre Societate. Formular de aviz de garantie - Documentul doveditor al existentei unei garantii reale asupra unui bun, care poate fi dupa caz: - avizul de constituire a garantiei, denumit in continuare aviz de garantie initial, - avizul de cesiune a creantei, - avizul de reducere a garantiei la o parte din bunurile afectate acestuia prin avizul de garantie initial si avizul modificator, daca este cazul, - avizul de prelungire a avizului de garantie initial, - avizul de stingere a avizului de garantie initial, avizul de nulitate a contractului de garantie, avizul de inscriere a intentiei de constituire a unui aviz de garantie. Forta majora - Situatie invocata de una dintre parti, dovedita cu documente emise de autoritatile publice competente, imprevizibila, insurmontabila si independenta de vointa partilor, exoneratoare de raspundere. Fransiza - Partea de dauna care ramane in sarcina Asiguratului si care se deduce din cuantumul despagubirii pentru fiecare eveniment asigurat. Fransiza temporala - Perioada de timp calculata in numar de zile sau saptamani si mentionata in Polita, pentru care nu se platesc nici un fel de sume asigurate sau compensatii. Furt prin acte de talharie - Furtul savarsit de o persoana sau un grup de persoane care: foloseste violenta impotriva Asiguratului sau a unui prepus al Asiguratului fortandu-l sa abandoneze bunurile asigurate; prin amenintarea cu vatamarea corporala sau moartea, comisa in cladirea sau locul unde se afla bunurile asigurate, determina Asiguratul sau prepusul sau sa abandoneze bunurile asigurate; datorita actiunii sale prin amenintare si/sau accidentare anuleaza forta de rezistenta a asiguratului sau prepusului sau cu scopul de a-si insusi bunurile asigurate. Furt prin efractie - Furtul in urma caruia raman urme ca faptuitorii l-au savarsit, intrand in incaperea incuiata prin spargerea peretilor, usilor, legaturilor sau dispozitivelor de inchidere (broaste, chei, lacate, zavoare, etc). Furtuna - Miscare a aerului determinata de starea vremii, cu o viteza minima a vantului de 8. Daca la locul pagubei nu se mai poate constata aceasta viteza dupa producerea evenimentului, viteza va fi considerata ca reprezentativa in cazul in care Asiguartul va dovedi ca miscarea aerului a produs pagube similare la bunuri si constructii la fel de rezistente aflate in imprejurimi sau daca paguba a putut fi produsa numai prin furtuna, avandu-se in vedere constructia ireprosabila a cladirii asigurate sau a cladirii in care se gasesc bunuri asigurate. Garant - Persoana fizica sau juridica care garanteaza cu veniturile sau cu bunurile sale o obligatie a unui debitor fata de creditorul sau. Garantul este obligat sa plateasca in locul debitorului in cazul in care acesta nu isi onoreaza obligatiile. Garantie - Bun imobiliar sau mobiliar care este ipotecat sau gajat in favoarea unui creditor ca asigurare a indeplinirii obligatiilor de plata de catre debitor; poate fi si un angajament de plata al unei persoane ca va plati datoriile unei alteia incapabile sa le onoreze. Garantie bancara de buna executie - Depozit valoric pus la dispozitie autoritatii contractante de catre ofertantul caruia i s-a atribuit contractul de achizitie publica. Garantie reala - Depunerea la dispozitia creditorului a unei sume de bani sau a unui bun, din care in cazul neonorarii in termen a obligatiilor fata de creditor, acesta din urma poate sa-si recupereze sumele datorate de catre debitor. In categoria garantiilor reale se includ: ipoteca, gajul cu deposedare, depozitul colateral, gajul fara deposedare. Gestionarea fondului de vanatoare - Se atribuie de catre autoritatea publica centrala care raspunde de silvicultura organizatiilor vanatoresti legal constituite din Romania, afiliate Asociatiei Generale a Vanatorilor si Pescarilor Sportivi din Romania, Regiei Nationale a Padurilor, unitatilor de cercetare stiintifica cu profil cinegetic din Romania, denumite in continuare gestionari ai fondurilor de vanatoare. Girant - Persoana care transmite o cambie prin gir unei alte persoane numita giratar. Girantul unei cambii raspunde solidar cu ceilalti giranti si cu tragatorul pentru acceptarea si plata cambiei la scadenta, daca nu s-a stipulat altfel. Girantul are posibilitatea sa se sustraga de la acceptare sau de la plata fata de primul giratar prin inscrierea in textul girului a unor formule precum: "fara garantie", "fara raspundere". Totodata, girantul poate fi acea persoana care garanteaza cu bunurile sau veniturile sale pe beneficiarul unui credit bancar, asigurand ca in cazul in care imprumutatul nu-si achita obligatiile fata de banca, aceasta din urma isi va recupera creanta de la girant. Grad de indatorare - Bancile calculeaza gradul de indatorare pe baza venitului net eligibil, adica prin scaderea cheltuielilor de consum din veniturile efective ale familiei. Acesta este stabilit la maximum 35% pentru creditele imobiliare/ipotecare (considerand doar angajamentele pentru creditele imobiliare/ipotecare), iar luand in considerare toate tipurile de angajamente (Norma 20/2005) nu poate depasi 40% din totalul veniturilor lunare ale familiei. Bancile au inceput sa se adapteze noilor reglementari BNR si au ridicat gradul de indatorare pana la 70%. Grafic de rambursare a creditului - Parte a contractului de credit care cuprinde esalonarea in timp a rambursarii creditului de catre beneficiar. Greva - Incetarea organizata a activitatii unei parti importante a angajatilor unei societati in scopul de a impune revendicari de ordin economic sau politic. Grindina - Precipitatie atmosferica formata din particule mici de gheata. Imprudenta - Forma de manifestare a culpei Asiguratului si/sau a prepusilor sai, care desi a prevazut posibilitatea producerii unui prejudiciu ca urmare a activitatii desfasurate, nu l-a acceptat, socotind fara temei ca acesta nu se va produce. Incapacitate de munca - Intreruperea temporara sau permanenta a activitatii angajatului la locul sau de munca, ca urmare a producerii unui eveniment. Incapacitate temporara - Incapacitatea totala temporara a Asiguratului, cauzata de un accident acoperit prin Polita, de a participa la activitatea sportiva (mentionata in Specificatie) si de a fi retribuit in calitate de angajat al clubului sportiv care l-a asigurat. Incapacitatea temporara inceteaza odata cu reluarea activitatii sportive (participare la competitii sau antrenament). Incendiu - Focul care a luat nastere in afara locului destinat lui sau pe care l-a parasit si care este in stare sa se extinda prin propria putere. Incident de plata - Situatie in care se afla o persoana fizica sau juridica, client al unei banci, atunci cand nu-si indeplineste intocmai si la timp obligatia asumata de a efectua plata unui instrument de plata introdus in circuitul bancar. Clientii bancilor care utilizeaza in mod necorespunzator cecuri, cambii, bilete la ordin pot intra in categoria incidentelor majore de plata. Indatorire de serviciu - Orice sarcina profesionala stabilita in contractul individual de munca sau conventia civila, regulamente de ordine interioara, regulamente de organizare si functionare, deciziile scrise sau verbale ale conducatorului direct, in legatura cu activitatea profesionala a participantilor la procesul de munca. Indemnizatia de somaj - O compensatie partiala a veniturilor Asiguratului ca urmare a pierderii locului de munca; Notiunea de somer se refera doar la acele persoane carora le-a incetat contractul individual de munca / raporturile de serviciu / mandatul din motive neimputabile lor. Indemnizatia zilnica - Suma pe care Asiguratul este indreptatit sa o primeasca pentru fiecare zi de spitalizare, conform conditiilor de asigurare. Indemnizatie de asigurare - Suma efectiva platita de Asigurator Beneficiarului ca urmare a producerii evenimentului asigurat. Indentat - Card fara elemente in relief. Este folosit in toata lumea numai pentru plati prin dispozitive electronice(ATM, POS). Insolvabilitatea - Situatia in care asiguratul nu achita debitul in termen de 15 (cincisprezece) zile calendaristice de la primirea de catre acesta a documentelor justificative de la turist sau daca intrerupe unilateral acordarea serviciilor. Inspectie de risc - Vizualizarea si verificarea starii generale, precum si conformitatea documentelor prezentate, ale autovehiculelor aflate sub incidenta asigurarii. Instrumente ale pietei monetare - sunt instrumente de credit pe termen scurt, relativ sigure, cu mai putin de un an pana la scadenta, emise de obicei cu discont (depozite, certificate de depozit, certificate de trezorerie, titluri de stat) Intabulare - Inscriere a unui drept real imobiliar sau notarea unui act cu privire la un imobil, in cartea funciara. Internet Banking - O aplicatie informatica, accesibila pe Internet, care permite clientilor unei banci sa efectueze operatiuni bancare direct de pe calculatorul personal. Inundatie - Acoperirea unei portiuni de uscat cu o mare cantitate de apa. Asiguratorul acorda despagubiri in aceste cazuri pentru bunurile distruse total sau partial, daca pagubele inregistrate sunt urmare a actiunii nemijlocite a apei provenite din inundatii. Invaliditate economica - Diminuarea capacitatii de munca a Asiguratului ca urmare a unei invaliditati fiziologice. Invaliditatea economica se cuantifica de Asigurator tinand seama de profesia exercitata de Asigurat si de capacitatea sa de readaptare la o activitate profesionala compatibila cu instruirea, posibilitatile fizico-intelectuale si situatia sa sociala in conditii economice normale. Invaliditate fiziologica - Diminuarea integritatii corporale sau intelectuale a Asiguratului. Invaliditatea fiziologica va fi cuantificata de Asigurator conform conditiilor de asigurare, tinand seama de baremul oficial de invaliditate si jurisprudenta romaneasca in materie. Invaliditate partiala permanenta - Orice stare de invaliditate permanenta cuantificata de Scara Continental. Invaliditate permanenta - O diminuare a integritatii corporale sau intelectuale a Asiguratului care-l impiedica sa-si exercite profesia sau oricare alta activitate aducatoare de venituri; Nu este susceptibila de ameliorari, a fost fixata definitiv conform dispozitiilor legale in vigoare si a fost confirmata de un medic agreat de Asigurator. Invaliditate totala - Invaliditatea este considerata totala atunci cand procentul de invaliditate economica / fiziologica atinge cel putin 67%. Investitie - Complexul de lucrari care se realizeaza in baza proiectului pentru edificarea obiectivului economic, social, cultural etc., conceput de proiectanti Ipoteca - Se aseaza asupra unui bun imobil, iar daca la scadenta debitorul nu plateste suma datorata, creditorul in favoarea caruia a fost constituita ipoteca e indreptatit sa ceara vanzarea bunului respectiv la licitatie. Constituirea unei ipoteci se realizeaza sub forma unui contract imobiliar, prin acordul de vointa al partilor, cu conditia ca cel care constituie ipoteca sa fie proprietar al imobilului respectiv Leasing - Operatiune prin care o parte, denumita locator, transmite pentru o perioada determinata dreptul de folosinta asupra unui bun al carui proprietar este celeilalte parti, denumita Utilizator, la solicitarea acesteia, contra unei plati periodice, denumita rata de leasing, iar la sfarsitul perioadei de leasing locatorul se obliga sa respecte dreptul de optiune al Utilizatorului de a cumpara bunul, de a prelungi contractul de leasing ori de a inceta raporturile contractuale. Leziunea - O afectare a organelor interne sau externe, a vaselor sanguine sau diferitelor aparate si sisteme, cu caracter brusc si neprevazut, suferita de Asigurat pe perioada de valabilitate a contractului de asigurare. LIBOR - Rata a dobanzii practicata pe piata londoneza de catre bancile de prim rang pentru remunerarea depozitelor lor reciproce. Licenta de turism - Documentul prin care se atesta capacitatea asiguratului de a comercializa servicii turistice in conditii de calitate si siguranta pentru turisti. Limita de credit (plafon de creditare) - Valoarea maxima a cheltuielilor permise unui posesor de card de credit sau de charge-card. Limitele de credit sunt stabilite de catre emitentul de carduri, in conformitate cu credibilitatea posesorului de card si istoricul sau bancar. Limita de raspundere pe eveniment - Valoarea totala a raspunderii Asiguratorului la producerea unui singur eveniment Limita fara exigente medicale - Suma asigurata (prestatia) maxima, indiferent de risc, acceptata pentru un membru fara exigente medicale. Limita raspunderii - Cuantumul maxim al sumei pe care Asiguratorul o poate plati Asiguratului, in cazul producerii unui eveniment asigurat respectiv, limita maxima pana la care ASTRA raspunde in cazul producerii evenimentului asigurat in timpul perioadei de asigurare. Linie de creditare - Tip de credit care presupune rezervarea de catre banca a unei sume pentru o perioada determinata de timp. Clientul poate folosi aceasta suma (linie de credit) prin retrageri de numerar sau plati si poate acoperi suma utilizata ori de cate ori doreste pe parcursul perioadei si in limita aprobata. Localul Asiguratului - Camerele, cladirile sau spatiul din perimetrul societatii asa cum este prezentat in Specificatie. Lovitura de trasnet - Trecerea nemijlocita a efectelor trasnetului asupra bunurilor. Lucrari de constructii-montaj - Totalitatea lucrarilor executate intr-un santier de constructii pe baza de proiect tehnic, devize economice si autorizatie de construire, care sunt decontate prin situatii de lucrari, pentru realizarea unui proiect de investitii si care are ca obiectiv final realizarea unei cladiri sau constructii ingineresti noi sau a unor interventii la cladiri sau constructii ingineresti existente. Maestro - Marca folosita de MasterCard pentru cardurile sale de debit ce pot fi folosite pentru plati la comercianti, retrageri de numerar la bancomate, tranzactii in mediu electronic care suporta MasterCard SecureCode. Marfa - Orice produs care, conform prevederilor legale, poate forma obiectul livrarii sau al contractului de transport. Marinar de navigatie civila - Orice persoana care indeplineste conditiile de calificare profesionala cerute pentru prestarea unui serviciu la bord, poseda carnet de marinar si este inscris ca personal navigant in registrele matricole ale unei capitanii de port Marja - Diferenta intre pretul de vanzare al unui produs/serviciu si costul acestuia; diferenta intre dobanda platita la depozite si dobanda perceputa la creditele acordate de catre o banca. MasterCard Worldwide - O companie globala de plati,care gestioneaza o intreaga gama de programe de plata si de servicii, printre care: cardurile de debit si de credit MasterCard, cardurile de debit online Maestro, cardurile pentru retragere de numerar Cirrus. Maturitate - Data la care este platibil (incasat, rascumparat, rambursat) un instrument financiar (depozit, certificat de depozit, obligatiune, bon de trezorerie, credit etc.) Medic - O persoana posesoare a unei licente, recunoscuta sau eliberata de autoritatile statului roman, corespunzatoare practicarii legale a medicinei pe teritoriul Romaniei in calitate de medic sau chirurg. Medic agreat - Medic indicat in mod expres de Asigurator, a carui identitate este accesibila Asiguratului la data aderarii acestuia la contract. Membru - Inseamna o societate de asigurare sau un grup de asiguratori, membru al unui Birou. Module interschimbabile - Module sau parti componente care, in cazul reparatiilor, pot fi schimbate (inlocuite). Moment de referinta - Data si ora inchiderii contabile a ultimei zile lucratoare din luna. Nava - Nava maritima sau de ape interioare aflata in proprietatea Asiguratului, precum si cea inchiriata sau primita in custodie, care este inmatriculata in registrele Capitaniilor de port romanesti, apta pentru operare si autorizata sa efectueze transporturi de calatori pe caile navigabile si pe apele interioare romanesti. Neglijenta - Forma de manifestare a culpei Asiguratului si/sau a prepusilor sai, care nu a prevazut posibilitatea producerii unui prejudiciu ca urmare a activitatii desfasurate, desi trebuia si putea sa-l prevada. Neglijenta in operare - Forma de manifestare a culpei Asiguratului sau prepusilor sai, care nu a prevazut posibilitatea producerii unui prejudiciu la bunul sau bunurile care fac obiectul prezentului contract. Obilgatiune - Obligatiunile sunt titluri financiare reprezentand creanta detinatorului acesteia asupra emitentului ei, rezultata in urma unui imprumut pentru care acesta din urma - o companie, agentie publica sau statul - plateste periodic o dobanda, de regula fixa, urmand sa rascumpere obligatiunea peste un anumit termen. Off line - Termen generic care indica faptul ca pentru o anumita operatiune nu este necesar un dialog in timp real cu banca emitenta pentru autorizare. Omisiunea - Fapta Asiguratului, savarsita personal de persoana fizica sau prin prepusii sai in cazul societatii civile profesionale, ca urmare a trecerii cu vederea, neglijentei, in sensul indeplinirii unor indatoriri legale ce ii incuba in virtutea obligatiilor sale profesionale. On line - Mod de operare care presupune interconectarea si schimbul de informatii in timp real intre doua sisteme sau intre un terminal si un sistem. Operator autorizat al arhivei - Orice persoana fizica sau juridica autorizata sa inscrie in arhiva, sa acceseze avizele de garantie si, dupa caz, sa supravegheze arhiva, conform prevederilor H.G.R. nr.802/1999 privind adoptarea regulamentului pentru asigurarea si functionarea A.E.G.R.M. (vezi art. 45 (2) din cap. V - Legea 99/99) pentru organizarea si functionarea Arhivei Electronice de Garantii publicata in Monitorul Oficial 499/15.10.1999, sau orice alte reglementari ulterioare referitoare la acest concept. Overdraft - Descoperire de cont; facilitate acordata de banca clientilor sai, persoane fizice sau juridice, in baza careia pot primi permisiunea bancii de a utiliza sume de bani intr-o anumita limita peste soldul existent in cont. Pachetul de servicii turistice - Combinatia prestabilita a cel putin doua dintre urmatoarele trei grupe de servicii, cu conditia ca durata neintrerupta a acestora sa depaseasca 24 de ore sau sa cuprinda o innoptare, si anume transport, cazare si alte servicii, fara legatura cu transportul sau cazarea sau care nu sunt accesorii ale acestora si care reprezinta o parte semnificativa a pachetului de servicii turistice, cum ar fi alimentatie, tratament balnear, agrement si altele asemenea. Paguba - Contravaloarea daunei suferite de asigurat. Paritate - Curs de schimb. Pay before - Termen generic folosit pentru acele carduri de plata pentru care contul posesorului este debitat inainte de utilizare, se mai numesc si carduri preplatite. Pay later - Termen generic folosit pentru produsele de plata pentru care tranzactiile sunt listate pe un document dupa ce au fost efectuate, de obicei la finele lunii. Pay now - Termen generic pentru produsele de plata pentru care contul posesorului de card este debitat la fiecare tranzactie, de indata ce acceptatorul a trimis un mesaj de clearing catre emitent. Pensia anticipata - Pensia anticipata se acorda, cu cel mult 5 ani inaintea implinirii varstei standard de pensionare, asiguratilor care au depasit stagiul complet de cotizare cu cel putin 10 ani. Cuantumul pensiei anticipate se stabileste in aceleasi conditii cu cel al pensiei pentru limita de varsta. La implinirea varstelor standard de pensionare prevazute de lege, pensia anticipata devine pensie pentru limita de varsta si se recalculeaza prin adaugarea perioadelor asimilate si a eventualelor stagii de cotizare realizate in perioada de anticipare. Pensia privata capitalizata - Valoarea fondului de plasamente financiare la finele contractului de asigurare care ii revine Asiguratului sub forma unei plati unice sau esalonat in planuri de pensie de 5, 10, 15, 20 de ani, sau viager. Pensia privata de urmas - Suma de asigurare plus valoarea fondului de plasamente financiare care ii revin Beneficiarului sub forma unei plati unice sau esalonat in planuri de pensie de 5, 10, 15, 20 de ani, sau viager in momentul in care survine decesul Asiguratului in perioada de asigurare. Perioada asigurata - Perioada pe parcursul caruia Asiguratorul, in schimbul incasarii primei de asigurare, preia in raspundere riscurile asigurate si reprezinta intervalul de timp dintre ora 0 a zilei in care contractul de asigurare intra in vigoare si ora 24 a ultimei zile a perioadei pentru care s-a incheiat polita de asigurare si s-a platit prima de asigurare. Perioada de asigurare a politei - Intervalul de timp egal cu perioada de valabilitate a contractului de leasing. Perioada decontata - Perioada de timp pentru care s-a platit prima de asigurare si la sfarsitul careia se face regularizarea acesteia in functie de veniturile efectiv realizate. Perioada de generare a creantelor - Intervalul de timp pentru care s-a incheiat conventia cadru de asigurare. Perioada de gratie - Interval de timp convenit intre imprumutator si imprumutat si cuprins intre momentul utilizarii creditului obtinut si data inceperii rambursarii acestuia. Perioada de gratie este acordata de catre banci, in special, la creditele pentru investitii pana la punerea acestora in functiune, sau la creditul contractat prin intermediul unui card de credit. In perioada de gratie, imprumutatul nu are obligatii de restituit, iar in unele cazuri, in functie de acordul partilor, nici obligatii de achitare a dobanzii, care se calculeaza si pentru aceasta perioada dar care urmeaza sa fie achitata ulterior. Perioada de plata a rentelor - Intervalul de timp ce debuteaza odata cu expirarea contractului. in acest interval Societatea plateste Asiguratului sau Beneficiarului renta, conform planului de pensie PIN - Numar de identificare personal; numar unic alocat titularului de card care-i confera acestuia siguranta in accesarea terminalului bancar si care previne utilizarea cardului de catre persoane neautorizate. Polita de asigurare - Documentul emis de Asigurator in baza si cu respectarea prezentelor conditii de asigurare si a conventiei cadru de asigurare, prin care se stabilesc conditiile specifice (limita raspunderii/polita, perioada de asigurare, prima de asigurare, fransiza) in care se incheie asigurarea unui risc specificat. Aceasta cuprinde: formularul de polita, conditiile de asigurare precum si alte anexe sau suplimente care sunt convenite intre Asigurat si Asigurator ca facand parte din Contractul de asigurare. Politica de investitii a unui fond de pensii administrat privat - reprezinta o declaratie in scris a administratorului privind strategia de investire a activelor fondului pe care il administreaza. Aceasta cuprinde procedurile pentru luarea deciziilor, persoanele responsabile de luarea deciziilor si metodele de evaluare a riscurilor investitionale. POS (point of sale) - Orice terminal care permite citirea cardurilor si captarea informatiilor necesare efectuarii unei tranzactii, instalat la sediul unui comerciant. Prabusire de teren - Surparea brusca a unei suprafete de teren in urma unei miscari tectonice sau a eroziunii naturale. Prejudiciu - Vatamare corporala sau deces al unei persoane, cu exceptia situatiilor in care vatamarea sau decesul a survenit din cauza si in cursul exercitarii atributiilor de serviciu decurgand dintr-un contract de munca sau de ucenicie incheiat de acea persoana cu Asiguratul; avarierea sau distrugerea de bunuri care nu apartin Asiguratului sau unui prepus al sau, produse in perioada de valabilitate a politei de asigurare Prerogativele managerului - Activitatea depusa de manager constand in aplicarea strategiei si politicii de dezvoltare a societatii comerciale, conceputa impreuna cu consiliul de administratie al acesteia, selectarea, angajarea si concedierea personalului salariat, negocierea contractului colectiv si individual de munca, cu respectarea bugetului de venituri si cheltuieli aprobat potrivit legii, reprezentarea societatii in raporturile cu tertii, incheierea de acte juridice in numele si pe seama societatii comerciale in limita imputernicirii acordate prin contract si/sau lege precum si orice alte abilitari stabilite prin contract, cu aprobarea adunarii generale a actionarilor. Pret de cumparare (in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked) - Pretul prin care un unit este cumparat de catre contractantul asigurarii. Pret de vanzare (in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked) - Pretul prin care un unit este vandut de catre contractantul asigurarii. Prima de asigurare - Suma (in lei) ce trebuie platita de catre Contractant conform tabelului de prime in schimbul preluarii de catre ASTRA a riscurilor asigurate; astfel prima de asigurare poate fi unica: Contractantul plateste anticipat o singura suma pentru intreaga perioada de asigurare sau fractionara: Contractantul plateste o suma fixa la interval de 3, 6 sau 12 luni Prima esalonata - Prima de asigurare platibila la date specificate in polita de asigurare de-a lungul perioadei de plata a primelor. Prima suplimentara (in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked) - Prima platita sub forma unei prime unice, separat de prima esalonata. Prima unica - Prima platita integral - in momentul incheierii contractului de asigurare - pentru toata perioada asigurata. Principal - Suma care trebuie rambursata din valoarea creditului. Produs - Orice bun (articol, marfa sau lucru), vandut, livrat, instalat, construit, reparat, modificat, prelucrat de Asigurat sau la care intretinerea a fost realizata de Asigurat, care nu se mai gaseste in custodia sau sub controlul direct al acestuia. Program de investitii financiare - Un protofoliu cuprinzand diverse tipuri de active financiare administrate de compania de asigurari conform unei strategii investitionale de baza. Proiect - Documentatia tehnico-economica ce se realizeaza de catre personalul de specialitate al Asiguratului, in cadrul relatiilor contractuale cu un tert beneficiar. Proiectul se poate prezenta in diferite faze: studiu de fezabilitate, studiu tehnico-economic, proiect/detalii de executie, devize de lucrari, note de santier, breviare de calcul, desene si orice alte documentatii realizate in compartimentele de specialitate ale Asiguratului. Proportia de alocare a primei (in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked) - Modul de alocare a primei de asigurare pe programe de investitii. Rambursare anticipata - Achitarea partiala sau integrala a unui credit inainte de finalizarea acestuia, conform contractului de credit. Raspunderea civila profesionala - Obligatia Asiguratului de reparare a prejudiciului cauzat unui client al sau, din culpa sa, prin comiterea unor acte de imprudenta sau neglijenta, in desfasurarea activitatii sale profesionale. Raspundere civila a proprietarului sau detinatorului temporar de caini - Obligatia acestuia de reparare a prejudiciului cauzat unei terte persoane ca urmare a atacului sau comportamentului agresiv al cainelui. Rata dobanzii - Cota procentuala ce se aplica de catre banci la creditele acordate si se incaseaza de catre acestea la datele convenite prin contractele de credit sau la disponibilitatile care sunt pastrate in conturi bancare. Marimea ratei dobanzii este data de cererea si oferta de resurse pe piata bancara, taxa oficiala a scontului, puterea economica a unui stat, rata inflatiei, politica adoptata de fiecare banca in parte. In practica intalnim doua notiuni: rata dobanzii active, rata dobanzii pasive. Rata fluxului de apa - Volumul de apa noua, nereciclata, pompata sau deversata spre ferma piscicola sau subunitati ale acesteia (exprimat in litri de apa/minut/kg.inventar viu). Rata lineara - Denumirea specializata a ratei variabile. Reclamatie - Una sau mai multe cereri de despagubire ale unor terti implicati in acelasi accident, impotriva unui asigurat, sau asiguratorului sau sau Biroului gestionar, a carui responsabilitate trebuie, conform legii din tara in care s-a petrecut accidentul, sa fie acoperita printr-o asigurare ale carei conditii si limitari sunt continute de Polita de Asigurare si sunt permise de acea lege. Remorcaj umed - Remorcajul unei unitati mobile de catre un remorcher in situatia in care unitatea remorcata se afla pe apa. Remorcaj uscat - Transportul unei unitati mobile ca marfa la bordul unei nave care este remorcata la rindul ei de catre un remorcher pe timpul voiajului. Renta - Suma pe care Asiguratorul se obliga sa o plateasca periodic Asiguratului, la finele perioadei de asigurare, sau Beneficiarului, in cazul decesului Asiguratului in perioada de asigurare, conform planului de pensie stabilit in cererea de asigurare a pensiei private. Reprezentanti - Proprietarul, actionarii si alte persoane alese sau numite in conformitate cu prevederile legale si autorizate sa reprezinte Asiguratul. Retea de acceptare - Infrastructura unei banci acceptatoare, care ii permite sa primeasca plati prin carduri, deasemenea include reteaua de bancomate, de POS-uri fixe sau mobile si reteaua de transmisie de date. Revolving - Credit cu reinnoire automata. Rezerva matematica - Suma de bani pe care Societatea este obligata sa-i detina in orice moment pentru a face fata obligatiilor care-i revin conform contractului de asigurare. Risc - Eveniment viitor, posibil dar incert, avand drept consecinta o paguba. Risc asigurat - Posibilitatea survenirii unui eveniment mentionat in conditiile de asigurare; probabilitatea de manifestare a fenomenelor naturale, cu caracter aleatoriu (intimplator), care provoaca pagube. Risc financiar - Prejudiciul pecuniar la care este expus Asiguratul prin nerambursarea la scadenta a redeventelor si a valorii reziduale datorate de Utilizator, ca urmare a deteriorarii situatiei financiare a acestuia Riscuri de tip P&I - Riscuri privind raspunderile, costurile sau cheltuielile ce cad in sarcina armatorilor si/sau operatorilor de nave si prepusilor acestora, rezultate pe timpul exploatarii navelor maritime, fluviale sau altor instalatii si utilaje plutitoare asimilate navelor. Sacrificare de necesitate - Cazurile de taiere sau ucidere obligata a animalelor care nu mai pot fi recuperate economic, in urma unor boli incurabile sau a unor accidentari. Santier - Stadiul fizic in care se afla investitia incepand cu primele lucrari si terminand cu punerea in functiune (PIF) si receptionarea acesteia de catre beneficiar. Scadenta - Data la care o obligatie devine exigibila si la care trebuie sa se plateasca o anumita suma, sa se presteze un serviciu, sa se ramburseze un credit. Schimb valutar - Conversie intre doua sau mai multe valute conform unei rate prestabilite. Scoring - Credit scoring-ul este un instrument folosit in evaluarea profilului solicitantului de credit. Conceptul de scoring a aparut pentru prima data in anii `50, dar a fost folosit pe scara larga abia in ultimele doua decenii. Un scoring generat automat de calculator este alcatuit din informatiile mentionate intr-un raport de credit individual. Creditorii - in special cei din sectorul ipotecar – folosesc in mod frecvent scoring-urile atunci cand decid cine primeste imprumutul. Scoring-ul este un studiu bazat pe analiza statistice cu caracter istoric asupra solicitantului de credit. Acestea permit modelari ale unor comportamente specifice ale diferitelor segmente de clienti, dar si fundamenatrea pe baze stiintifice a raspunsului afirmativ/negativ. Utilizand scoring-ul, creditorul poate sa aprecieze intr-un mod rapid, obiectiv si consistent creditele anterioare, si sa calculeze probabilitatea ca imprumutul sa-i fie restituit conform angajamentului. Skimming - Termen folosit pentru a descrie procesul prin care un infractor obtine datele inscrise pe banda magnetica a unui card. Societate de leasing - Societatea comerciala care are in obiectul de activitate desfasurarea operatiunilor de leasing si un capital social minim, subscris si varsat integral la infiintare, conform legislatiei in vigoare. Sold - Suma care trebuie inscrisa intr-una din rubricile unui cont pentru a egaliza debitul cu creditul acestui cont; soldul creditor arata ca in cont s-au primit mai multi bani decat sunt datorati; soldul debitor arata ca sunt datorati mai multi bani decat au fost primiti; soldul initial si soldul final reprezinta soldul existent in cont la inceputul, respectiv la sfarsitul perioadei. Somer - Persoana care indeplineste cumulativ urmatoarele conditii: a) este in cautarea unui loc de munca de la varsta de minimum 16 ani si pana la indeplinirea conditiilor de pensionare; b) starea de sanatate si capacitatile fizice si psihice o fac apta pentru prestarea unei munci; c) nu are loc de munca, nu realizeaza venituri sau realizeaza din activitati autorizate potrivit legii venituri mai mici decat indemnizatia de somaj ce i s-ar cuveni potrivit prezentei legi; d) este disponibila sa inceapa lucrul in perioada imediat urmatoare daca s-ar gasi un loc de munca; e) este inregistrata la agentia nationala pentru Ocuparea Fortei de Munca sau la alt furnizor de servicii de ocupare, care functioneaza in conditiile prevazute de lege, in raza teritoriala in care si-a stabilit resedinta. Sora sau asistenta medicala - O persoana calificata si instruita corespunzator practicarii legale a acestei ocupatii, recunoscuta de autoritatea statului in care si-a dobandit dreptul de a profesa. Spitalizare - Stationarea in spital in calitate de pacient internat la recomandarea si sub supravegherea regulata a unui medic. Spitalizare specifica - Una sau doua spitalizari consecutive, datorate aceleiasi cauze si neseparate intre ele de o perioada mai lunga de 180 de zile. Doua spitalizari datorate aceleiasi cauze, separate de o perioada mai scurta de 180 de zile se considera a fi o singura spitalizare specifica. O a treia spitalizare datorata aceleiasi cauze ca si primele doua si aparuta la mai putin de 180 de zile dupa cea de-a doua, va fi considerata si va insemna o noua spitalizare specifica pentru care va fi valabila o noua perioada de confirmare. Standardul EMV - Abreviere folosita in industria cardurilor pentru a reprezenta cele trei companii care au sponsorizat standardele globale pentru tranzactiile electronice (Europay, MasterCard, Visa); specificatiile tehnice adoptate de toate cele trei companii pentru a asigura interoperabilitatea cardurilor cu chip, terminalelor cu chip, a mesajelor financiare si a serviciilor conexe. Subasigurare - Situatia aparuta in urma producerii unui eveniment asigurat prin care se constata ca suma asigurata este mai mica decat valoarea de inlocuire a bunului asigurat. Subcontractor - Societatea cu care Asiguratul are incheiate contracte pentru indeplinirea unor obligatii prevazute in contractele cu clientii sai. Suma asigurata - Suma inscrisa in polita de asigurare pe care o primeste Beneficiarul in cazul decesului Asiguratului in perioada de asigurare sau Asiguratul in cazul supravietuirii; in plus de aceasta, Beneficiarul va mai primi o suma de bani, al carui cuantum nu poate fi precizat, rezultata prin valorificarea participarii la fondul de beneficii financiare. Suma pentru care s-a facut asigurarea reprezinta maximumul raspunderii Asiguratorului in cazul producerii unuia sau mai multor evenimente asigurate. Suma asigurata maxima actuala - Valoarea maxima lunara a inventarului viu a tuturor declaratiilor lunare pe timpul perioadei de asigurare. Suma asigurata maxima lunara planificata - Valoarea maxima lunara planificata a inventarului viu pe intreaga gospodarie, asa cum este trecut in planificare. Suma asigurata medie actuala - Valoarea totala a inventarului viu din declaratiile lunare pe timpul perioadei de asigurare. Suma asigurata medie lunara planificata - Valoarea medie lunara planificata a inventarului viu pe intreaga gospodarie, asa cum este trecut in planificare. Suma asigurata redusa - Noua valoare a sumei asigurate rezultata in urma Reducerii Contractului. Suma de rascumparare - Valoarea care se va rambursa Contractantului, in cazul in care acesta, datorita incapacitatii de continuare a platii primelor sau din alt motiv, cere intreruperea contractului de asigurare inaintea expirarii acestuia. Suma minima datorata lunar - Suma minima pe care posesorul de card este obligat sa o ramburseze lunar; se calculeza ca procent sau suma fixa din sumele folosite din descoperitul de cont autorizat sau din limita de credit acordata de banca. Suspendare - Operatia prin care Contractul de asigurare isi suspenda producerea efectelor in urma neplatii primei de asigurare scadente dupa expirarea perioadei de gratie Taxa de rascumparare - Taxa aplicata daca contractul de asigurare a incetat sau s-a transformat intr-un contract cu suma asigurata redusa, in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked - inainte de termenul de expirare a politei. Terorism - Actiuni subversive organizate in scopuri ideologice, politice, economice sau sociale, intreprinse de indivizi sau grupuri si orientate impotriva unor persoane sau organizatii economice:cu scopul de a impresiona opinia publica si de a crea impresia unei insecuritati sociale (terorism) sau cu scopul de a dezorganiza transportul public sau activitatea societatilor prestatoare de servicii sau producatoare (sabotaj). Transportator - Persoana juridica autorizata sa efectueze transporturi de marfuri sau de persoane pe teritoriul Romaniei sau in trafic international. Transport uscat - Transportul unei unitati mobile, ca marfa, la bordul unei nave care se deplaseaza prin propulsie proprie si nu va fi in nici o situatie remorcata de catre o alta nava. Tranzactie frauduloasa - Orice tranzactie efectuata folosind un numar de cont al unui posesor de card, dar care nu este autorizata de posesorul de drept al cardului sau este efectuata fara stirea acestuia. Tranzactie online - Tranzactie aprobata sau refuzata de un terminal, in urma unui schimb de informatii in timp real, derulat intre acceptator si emitent; terminalul trebuie sa fie conectat online la sistemul acceptatorului, pentru a trimite cererea si a primi raspunsul de la emitent. Traznet - Impactul nemijlocit al fulgerului cu diferite obiecte. Turist asigurat - Unitatea de fond - reprezinta raportul dintre valoarea activului net al unui fond de pensii la o anumita data si numarul total de unitati de fond la aceeasi data Unit de acumulare (in cazul produselor de tip Unit Linked) - Un unit cumparat prin plata primei esalonate incepand cu al doilea an de asigurare sau prin plata unei prime suplimentare. Unit (in cazul contractelor de tip Unit Linked) - O diviziune a Programelor de Investitii, reprezentand dreptul de a primi o parte din valoarea acestora, conform clauzelor contractuale specificate in polita de asigurari. Unit initial (in cazul produselor de tip Unit Linked) - Unit cumparat pe durata primului an de asigurare, sau prin cresterea primei de asigurare ca urmare a ajustarii la rata inflatiei. Urmas - Beneficiarul Pensiei de urmas, persoana desemnata de Asigurat in polita de asigurare. Utilizatorul (sau locatarul) - Persoana juridica sau fizica/fizica autorizata, careia i se transmite de catre locator dreptul de folosinta si posesie a bunurilor care fac obiectul unui contract de leasing. Uzura - Deprecierea calitatilor unui bun, stabilita functie de vechime, intrebuintare si starea de intretinere a acestuia. Valoarea de rascumparare - Suma de bani pe care Asiguratorul o plateste Contractantului in cazul in care acesta renunta la contract. in primii trei ani de la inceperea contractului, Contractantul nu are dreptul de a isi rascumpara contractul. Dupa incheierea primilor trei ani de la inceperea contractului, timp in care primele de asigurare au fost platite integral, contractul capata o valoare de rascumparare, care se calculeaza conform documentatiei tehnice. Valoare de asigurare - Limita maxima pana la care ASTRA raspunde pentru unul sau mai multe evenimente asigurate si in functie de care se stabileste marimea primei de asigurare Valoare de asigurare reala - Pretul de cumparare al unui bun nou, identic (excluzandu-se orice rabaturi de pret, dar incluzandu-se costurile de ambalare, transport, asamblare, montare, instalare si punere in functiune precum si impozitele, comisioanele si taxele vamale aferente) din care se scade uzura in raport cu vechimea, intrebuintarea, starea de intretinere si durata normala de viata a bunului asigurat. Valoare din nou - Valoarea de comercializare din nou a autovehiculelor la data incheierii asigurarii (stabilita potrivit facturilor, cataloagelor sau listelor de preturi comunicate de producatori). Valoare reziduala - Valoarea la care, la expirarea contractului de leasing, se face transferul dreptului de proprietate asupra bunului catre Utilizator. Valuta - Moneda nationala a unei tari, in numerar sau disponibil in cont, ce indeplineste functia de instrument de plata si de rezerva de plata pe plan international. Varsta legala de pensionare - Varsta de 65 de ani pentru barbati si 60 de ani pentru femei. Vatamare corporala - Vatamarea violenta a organismului, care are loc ca urmare a unui accident. Vehicul - Orice autovehicul desemnat pentru calatorie terestra si propulsat prin putere mecanica, dar care nu circula pe sine. Verificare cu ajutorul PIN-ului - Procedura de securizare, folosita in procesul de autorizare specific tranzactiilor electronice, care permite emitentului sa confirme identitatea posesorului de card, cerandu-i sa introduca intr-un terminal electronic un cod de patru cifre. Verificare cu ajutorul semnaturii - Procedura prin care un comerciant poate verifica identitatea posesorului de card. Procedura care are loc dupa autorizare, impune ca posesorul de card sa semneze chitanta tranzactiei, iar casierul sa verifice semnatura de pe chitanta comparand-o cu cea de pe spatele cardului. Virament - Transferare a unei sume din contul bancar al unui titular in contul bancar al altui titular.